Short Message Service (SMS) messaging is a form of communication supported by most mobile telephone service providers and widely available on various networks including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), third generation (3G) networks, and fourth generation (4G) networks. Versions of SMS messaging are described in GSM specifications such as GSM specification 03.40 “Digital cellular telecommunications system (Phase 2+); Technical realization of the Short Message Service” and GSM specification 03.38 “Digital cellular telecommunications system (Phase 2+); Alphabets and language-specific information.”
In general, SMS messages from a sender terminal are transmitted to a Short Message Service Center (SMSC), which provides a store-and-forward mechanism for delivering the SMS message to one or more recipient terminals. Successful SMS message arrival may be announced by a vibration and/or a visual indication at the recipient terminal. In some cases, the SMS message may typically contain an SMS header including the message source (e.g., telephone number, message center, or e-mail address) and a payload containing the text portion of the message. Generally, the payload of each SMS message is limited by the supporting network infrastructure and communication protocol to no more than 140 bytes which translates to 160 7-bit characters based on a default 128-character set defined in GSM specification 03.38, 140 8-bit characters, or 70 16-bit characters for languages such as Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and other double-byte languages.
Due to payload limitations, a long message having more than 140 bytes or 160 7-bit characters may be delivered as separate SMS messages. In some cases, the SMS infrastructure may support concatenation allowing a long message to be sent and received as multiple concatenated SMS messages. In such cases, the payload of each concatenated SMS message is limited to 140 bytes but also includes a user data header (UDH) prior to the text portion of the message. The UDH contains segmentation information for allowing the recipient terminal to reassemble the multiple concatenated SMS messages into a single long message. In addition to alphanumeric characters, the text content of an SMS message may contain iconic characters (e.g. smiley characters) made up of a combination of standard punctuation marks such as a colon, dash, and open bracket for a smile.
Enhanced Messaging Service (EMS) is an application level extension to SMS described in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 23.040 V6.7.0 (2006-03), “Technical realization of the Short Message Service.” EMS extends the use of the UDH to include binary data which allows EMS-enabled terminals to send and receive text messages having simple media content such as text formatting, predefined icons, pictures, and sounds. EMS messaging is supported by the SMS infrastructure and constrained by SMS payload limits. As such, several concatenated short messages are typically required for EMS messaging since usually only one picture or sound can be sent in a single short message. If an EMS message is received by a non-enabled terminal, unreadable data will be overwritten and the message will be displayed as a normal SMS message.
Multimedia Messaging (MMS) technology provides capabilities beyond those of SMS and allows terminals to send and receive multimedia messages including graphics, video and audio clips. Unlike SMS, which depends primarily on the underlying wireless network technology (e.g. GSM, CDMA, TDMA), MMS relies on Internet Protocol (IP) technology and is designed to work with mobile packet data services such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Evolution Data Only/Evolution Data Optimized (EV-DO).
A mobile device may include a short messaging application such as SMS, EMS, MMS and the like. A user may compose and send short messages with the short messaging application. Portions of the short messages may be related to a mobile device's context such as its physical environment. Knowledge of this context may be useful to a receiver when reviewing the short message. For example, without the context data, the receiver may not understand ambiguities in the short message. The receiver may need to query the sending user with additional questions (e.g. other text messages, cell phone calls, etc.) to clarify the meaning of the short message.
Accordingly, there may be a need to enrich the short message with context data. Context data may be derived from sensors in the mobile device. Additionally, the mobile device may communicate with remote sensors in the mobile device's environment. Sensor quality and speed can vary. Some sensors may use more resources of the mobile device such as processing and battery power. Furthermore, some sensor data may be more relevant to a particular short message. Accordingly, there may be a need optimize context data acquisition techniques for enriching a short message with context data.